On social networking sites (“SNS”), a user can log in certain social networking platforms (such as personal spaces and microblogs, etc.) using accounts, and publish information (such as blogs, etc.) on the social networking platforms the user has logged in, thereby allowing friends, colleagues and relatives in the user's relationship circle to promptly know the user's status.
In practice, when a user is publishing information (such as blogs, etc.) on a specific social networking platform logged in using a specific terminal, the user often wants to insert certain media resources such as pictures and videos in a box through which the information is published, thereby enriching the content of the information. However, when a media resource is not stored on a local terminal but on another terminal (such as a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer, etc.), the user needs to accomplish the interaction between the local terminal and the other terminal to transfer the media resource. This is commonly accomplished by transferring a media resource stored on another terminal to a local terminal using a storage card, and then inserting the media resource into the information-publishing box on the social networking platform. Alternatively, a user can use a universal serial bus to establish a communication connection between a local terminal and another terminal, and then insert a media resource stored on the other terminal into the information-publishing box on the social networking platform.
It has been found in practice that the process of accomplishing interactions between a local terminal and another terminal to transfer media resources requires a lot of manual participation by users. The result is low efficiency of inter-terminal interactions.